Soundtrack
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: A short story with lot's of song lyrics. Really sweet. Sandle.


Sara lay in her bed grinning again. The small guest room she was borrowing from Greg while her apartment complex was being remodeled lay right between his bathroom and kitchen. She laughed as over the shower water stopped she could hear Greg's voice singing.

_Gettin' born in the state of Mississippi_

_Papa was a copper and mama was a hippy_

_In Alabama she'd swing a hammer_

_Price ya gotta pay when ya break the panorama_

_She never knew that there was anything more than poor_

_What in the world does your company take me for?_

_Black bandana _

_Sweet Louisiana_

_Robbin' on a bank in the state of Indiana _

_She's a runner, rebel and a stunner_

_On her merry way sayin' baby watcha gonna?_

_Lookin' down the barrel of a hot metal 45_

_Just another way to survive_

_California, rest in peace_

_Simultaneous release_

_California show your teeth_

_She's my priestess; I'm your priest_

As the shower water stopped so did his singing. She chuckled, knowing that he'd probably forgotten the rest of the song. Then suddenly he began singing again.

_All the girls in the bathroom talkin'_

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins?_

_My ears are burnin' but I kept on walkin'_

_Smile on my face and an air guitar rockin'_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance and my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_Oh oh oh _

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby, do you like my sweater?_

Any further singing was silenced by his clock/CD player's alarm going off late.

_Do you believe every thing that you read?_

_Everything that you see on the set?_

_You look around at this sleepy little town and think that this is as good as it gets_

_Well, what you're lookin' at is heaven-sent_

_Everyday is a getaway when all of it goes unsaid_

_I've got a holiday_

_A paid holiday_

_I've got a holiday in my head_

He had sung along with the alarm before stopping it. She heard him walking into the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast. She smiled as she picked out her clothes and he sang.

_Someone call a medic 'cuz I think she's gonna strike again_

_She slammed down the phone and gave the finger to the nightstand_

_That holds the picture in the heart-shaped frame we bought at Target_

_Yes, I think we got a problem but I can't put my finger on it_

_It seems like you told me I'm in over my head_

_But all I remember is makin' out constantly_

_If I don't get up then I'll prob'ly end up dead_

_She's the undisputed champ of my world_

_Down for the count_

_Over and out_

_Toss in the towel 'cuz she really got the best of me _

_I can't hang around_

_Get kicked while I'm down_

_What was that sound? _

_I just wish the F-ing bell would ring_

The rest of the song was drowned out by her shower and two walls.

Breakfast passed in semi-silence, but once the car was started his CD player came on, too and he sang along

_He likes vampires and hit list radio_

_But turns it off when he hears this one song he knows_

_And you breathe, the windows down_

_Drivin' I-4 as you make your way back home_

_You drive in silence because he will not let go_

_And you breathe, the windows down_

_It's a new place that you have found_

_I've been up late writin' books_

_All about heroes and crooks_

_One of 'em saves you from this_

_The other one steals you and then_

_Sure things fall_

_All sure things fall_

He stopped the CD and began singing another song.

_Well, I guess you left me with some feathers in my hand_

_Did it make it any easier to leave me where I stand?_

_I guess there might not be too many who would stand beside you now_

_Where'd you come from?_

_Where am I goin'?_

_Why'd you leave me 'til I'm only good for_

_Waiting for you?_

_All my sins I said that I would pay for them if I could_

_Come back to you_

_All my innocence is wasted on the dead and dreaming_

He stopped as they arrived at the lab.

He managed to make it through work without singing, merely humming, but once they were back in the car he began again.

_You've got your ball_

_You've got your chain_

_Tied to me tight_

_Tie me up again_

_Who's got their claws in you my friend?_

_Into your heart I'll beat again_

_Sweet like candy to my soul_

_Sweet you rock_

_And sweet you roll_

_Lost for you_

_I'm so lost_

_For you_

_Oh, and you come_

_Crash_

_Into me_

By that time Sara had joined him singing. He smiled as they both stopped simultaneously. Then, lost in the moment, Greg leaned over the console and kissed Sara. The rest of the ride passed in silence, save for Greg's incessant humming.

Upon reaching the house Greg promptly began to cook dinner and as usual he began to sing.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear_

'_Cuz that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_Drop a heat_

_Break a name_

_We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're goin' down_

_Down in an earlier round_

_And, Sugar, we're goin' down swingin'_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded gun complex_

_Cock it and pull it_

He stopped as Sara began talking. "You know, Greg, I've never heard you finish singing a song," she teased. "Then why'd you stop me?" he teased back. "'Cause it's fun," she said grinning. He leaned down and kissed her before they both continued.

_We're goin' down _

_Down in an earlier round _

_And, Sugar, we're goin' down swingin'_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded gun complex_

_Cock it and pull it._

THE END

I know this one's weird for me. It's so fluffy…but give me a break, it was 3 am when I wrote this.

My next story will also be a song fic based on Yellowcard songs.

READ AND REVIEW!

Oh and the songs!

1. Dani California - Red Hot Chili Peppers

2. Sadie Hawkins Dance - Relient K

3. Holiday in My Head - Smash Mouth

4. Down for the Count - Bowling for Soup

5. Sure Thing Falling - Yellowcard

6. Angels of the Silences - Counting Crows

7. Crash Into Me - Dave Matthews Band

8. Sugar, We're Goin' Down - Fall Out Boy


End file.
